Polybag
Polybags are small plastic bags used by LEGO for minifigures and small sets. Many polybags are promotional, in other words, designed to be targeted to all stores. Others are exclusives for Target, Daily Mirror, or other companies, and some are special small sets such as Seasonal sets and Collectable Minifigures. List of Polybags Basic Typically to the Basic sets released in the 80's, their polybags follow colour scheme representing the age group - red packages for 3+ sets and blue for 5+ sets. A series of polybags containing vehicles were attached to McDonald's Happy Meals. There were also some Basic polybags released in Classic subtheme. * 1548 Helicopter * 1602 Basic Set 3+ * 1603 Basic Set 3+ * 1604 Basic Set 3+ * 1605 Snail * 1606 Red and Yellow Car * 1607 Helicopter * 1609 Boat * 1642 Sea Eagle * 1643 Lightning Striker * 1644 Wind Whirler * 1645 Gyro Bird * 1646 Land Laser * 1647 Turbo Force * 1648 Swamp Stinger * 1649 Sea Skimmer * 1841 Number 7 * 4281 Classic Trial Size * 4282 Classic Trial Size BIONICLE * 1417 Vakama (Kabaya) * 1418 Matau (Kabaya) * 1419 Nokama (Kabaya) * 1420 Nuju (Kabaya) * 8559 Krana * 8597 Krana Nuva * 8600 Krana-Kal Creator * 1270 Chromika Trial Size Bag * 7221 Robots * 7222 Flyers * 7223 Wheelers * 40025 New York Taxi * 40026 Statue of Liberty * 40049 Mini Sopwith Camel * 40073 Panda * 40078 Hot Dog Cart * 40079 Mini VW T1 Camper Van Dinosaurs * 5950 Baby Ankylosaurus * 5951 Baby Iguanodon * 5952 Baby Brachiosaurus * 5953 Baby Dimetrodon DUPLO Primo * 1783 Primo Rattle * 1787 Primo Polybag Exo-Force * 3870 Exo-Force Polybag * 3871 Exo-Force Polybag Extreme Team * 1188 Fire Formula * 1189 Rocket Boat * 1190 Retro Buggy * 1191 Try Bird FreeStyle * 1777 Airplane * 1778 Boat * 1779 Seaplane * 1809 Aeroplane * 1823 Sailboat * 1824 Flying Duck * 1825 Racing Car * 1826 Aeroplane * 1827 Helicopter * 1828 Basic Promotional Set * 1840 FreeStyle Polybag * 1846 Freestyle Set * 1847 Freestyle Set * 1850 Trial Size Bag * 2121 FreeStyle Polybag * 2122 FreeStyle Polybag * 2123 FreeStyle Polybag * 2127 FreeStyle Polybag * 2131 Hippo * 2132 Cow * 2133 Bull * 2134 Bison * 2135 Airplane * 2136 Airplane * 2137 Glade Runner * 2138 Helicopter * 2139 Steamboat * 2163 Toucan Bird * 2164 Whale * 2165 Rhinocerous * 2166 Animal * 2167 Penguin * 2709 Snowmobile * 2840 Girl * 2841 Boy * 3233 Freestyle Contraption * 3234 Fantasy Boat * 3330 Play Pak * 3331 Play Pak * 3332 Play Pak * 3333 Play Pak * 4129 Trial Size Bag Friends In 2012 Friends mini-dolls with a handful of accessories could be obtained from promotional polybags or from a short series of mini-sets also packed in polybags. The sets from Friends Animals (Friends subtheme) are released in series of three bags each. Also school accessories and Friends-themed gadgets are often packed in polybags. * 30101 Mia's Skateboard * 30102 Olivia's Desk * 30103 Emma's Car * 30105 Stephanie and Mailbox * 30106 Ice Cream Stand * 30107 Birthday Party * 30108 Summer Picnic * 41017 Squirrel's Tree House * 41018 Cat's Playground * 41019 Turtle's Little Oasis * 41020 Hedgehog's Hideaway * 41021 Poodle's Little Palace * 41022 Bunny's Hutch * 41023 Fawn's Forest * 41024 Parrot's Perch * 41025 Puppy's Playhouse * 41041 Turtle's Little Paradise * 41042 Tiger's Beautiful Temple * 41043 Penguin's Playground * 41044 Macaw's Fountain * 41045 Orangutan's Banana Tree * 41046 Brown Bear's River Harry Potter (Theme) * 40028 Mini Hogwarts Express * 30110 Trolley * 30111 The Lab The Hobbit * 30212 Mirkwood Elf Guard * 30213 Gandalf at Dol Guldur * 30215 Legolas Greenleaf * 30216 Lake-town Guard The LEGO Movie * 30280 The Piece of Resistance * 30281 Micro Manager Battle * 30282 Super Secret Police Enforcer * 40095 Micro Manager * 5002045 Pyjamas Emmet * 5002203 Radio DJ Robot * 5002204 Western Emmet * 5002891 The LEGO Movie Mini Poster Sticker Life on Mars * 1195 Life on Mars/Life on Mars Welcome * 1413 Rover * 1414 Double Hover * 1415 Jet Scooter * 1416 Worker Robot The Lone Ranger * 30260 Lone Ranger's Pump Car * 30261 Tonto's Campfire Lord of The Rings * 30210 Frodo's Cooking Corner * 5000202 Elrond Minifigures (Theme) The minifigures sold separately in sealed bags are designed to enrich owner's collection as they suit many LEGO themes. Their packages are sometimes referred to as polybags, although they are in fact made of metal foil instead of plastic. * 8683 Minifigures Series 1 * 8684 Minifigures Series 2 * 8803 Minifigures Series 3 * 8804 Minifigures Series 4 * 8805 Minifigures Series 5 * 8827 Minifigures Series 6 * 8831 Minifigures Series 7 * 8833 Minifigures Series 8 * 8909 Olympics Collectable Minifigures * 71000 Minifigures Series 9 * 71001 Minifigures Series 10 * 71002 Minifigures Series 11 * 71004 The LEGO Movie Series * 71005 The Simpsons Series Monster Fighters * 30200 Zombie Coffin Car * 30201 Ghost Polybag * 40076 Zombie Car Monthly Mini Model Build * MMMB001 Snowman * MMMB002 Penguin * MMMB003 Heart * MMMB004 Leprechaun * MMMB005 Rabbit * MMMB006 House * MMMB007 Tractor * MMMB008 Flower * MMMB009 Sailing Boat * MMMB010 US Flag * MMMB011 Ice Cream * MMMB012 Lobster * MMMB013 Book and Pencil * MMMB014 Pumpkin * MMMB015 Turkey * MMMB016 Fireworks * MMMB017 Christmas Wreath * MMMB018 Snowman * MMMB019 Groundhog * MMMB020 Rose * MMMB021 Birds * MMMB022 Shamrock * MMMB023 Chick * MMMB024 Truck * MMMB025 Barbeque * MMMB026 Watermelon * MMMB027 Seagull * MMMB028 Boy with Backpack * MMMB029 Monster * MMMB030 Turkey Dinner * MMMB031 Fire Place * MMMB032 Christmas Tree * MMMB033 Polar Bear * MMMB034 Skier * MMMB035 Robin * MMMB036 Watering Can * MMMB037 Flower * MMMB038 Graduate * MMMB039 Lighthouse * MMMB040 Beach Chair * MMMB041 Scarecrow * MMMB042 Dracula * MMMB043 Acorn * MMMB044 Turkey * MMMB045 Nutcracker * 40036 Cobra * 40037 Hockey Player * 40038 Worm and Earth * 40043 Duck * 40039 Tulip * 40044 Lawnmower * 40040 Olympic Torch * 40045 Shark * 40047 Owl * 40042 Cat * 40046 Pilgrim/40033 Turkey * 40041 Moose * 40061 Penguins and igloo * 40062 Log Cabin * 40063 Sea Turtle * 40064 Lamb * 40065 Kingfisher * 40066 Fisherman * 40067 Crab * 40068 Flamingo * 40069 Pirate * 40070 Witch * 40071 Lawn mower * 40072 Rocking Horse Ninjago Race * 1282 Blue Racer * 1283 Red Four Wheel Driver * 1284 Green Buggy * 1285 Yellow Tiger * 1612 Victory Racer Racers * 1202 Racer Polybag * 4299 Quiky Racer * 4308 Yellow Racer * 4309 Blue Racer * 4310 Orange Racer Rock Raiders * 1274 Light Hover * 1275 Chainsaw Bulldozer * 1276 Helicopter Transport * 1277 Drill Craft Seasonal Seasonal polybags are released to celebrate holidays and special events throughout the year. Some of them were attached to promotional packages of sweets, soft drinks etc. * 1177 Santa'S Truck * 1263 Build-A-Bunny * 1264 Easter Chickens * 1545 Build A Rabbit * 1551 Chick * 1555 Santa Claus * 1625 Snowman * 1626 Angel * 1627 Santa * 1677 Rabbit * 1807 Santa Claus And Sleigh * 1978 Santa Claus * 1979 Snowman * 1980 Santa'S Elves * 2878 Santa Claus * 7220 Snowman * 7224 Christmas Promotional Set * 10042 U.S. Flag * 10068 Santa * 10069 Tree * 10070 Reindeer * 10071 Mr. Bunny * 10079 Snowman * 10106 LEGO Snowflake * 10165 Elf Boy * 10166 Elf Girl * 10168 Mrs. Bunny * 10169 Chicken & Chicks * 30008 Snowman * 30009 Christmas Tree * 40001 LEGO Santa Claus * 40002 LEGO X-mas Tree * 40003 LEGO Snowman * 40004 Heart * 40005 Easter Bunny * 40008 Snowman Building Set * 40009 Holiday Building Set * 40010 Santa with Sleigh Building Set * 40011 Turkey * 40012 Halloween Pumpkin Pack * 40013 Ghost * 40014 Bat * 40015 Heart Book * 40016 Valentine Letter Set * 40017 Easter Basket * 40018 Easter Bunny * 40019 Brickley the Sea Serpent * 40020 Halloween Set * 40021 Spider Set * 40022 Mini Santa Set * 40023 Holiday Stocking * 40024 Christmas Tree * 40029 Valentine’s Day Box * 40030 Duck with Ducklings * 40031 Bunny and Chick * 40032 LEGO Witch * 40033 Turkey * 40034 Christmas Train * 40035 Rocking Horse * 40048 Birthday Cake * 40052 Springtime Scene * 40053 Easter Bunny with Basket * 40054 Summer Scene * 40056 Thanksgiving Feast * 40057 Fall Scene * 40058 Decorating the Tree * 40059 Santa's Sleigh * 4499565 Xmas Magnet Set Service Packs * 1146 Pushrods, Cylinder Housings * 1147 Light Prisms & Holder, Red/Yellow Light Covers * 1151 Train Power Pick-Up Blocks Star Wars * 30240 Star Wars Z-95 Headhunter * 30241 Mandalorian Fighter * 30242 Republic Frigate * 30243 Star Wars Umbaran MHC * 30244 Anakin's Jedi Interceptor * 30246 Imperial Shuttle * 30247 ARC-170 Starfighter * 2856197 Shadow ARF Trooper * 4591725 Chrome Stormtrooper * 4597068 Boba Fett * 5002122 TC-4 * 5002123 Darth Revan * 5002939 The Phantom * 5002938 Stormtrooper Sergeant * 5002947 Admiral Yularen * 5002948 C-3PO * 6005188 Darth Maul * 6005192 TC-14 TECHNIC * 10072 TECHNIC Beams * 10073 TECHNIC Bushes * 10074 Cross Axles Others * 1570 Fabuland Polybag - Fabuland * 1384 Polybag - Explore * 3510 Polybag - Znap * 7290 Pirates Polybag - 4+ * 40077 Geoffrey * 40084 Accessory Pack- Hero Factory * 2853944 Astronaut - Space * Power Miners Polybag - Power Miners Category:Themes Category:Polybag Sets